reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Napalmstorm
The Napalm Storm MLRS is widely used half-tracked rocket artillery piece; for its great combat performance, it is known to be best for combat when being guarded by armoured vehicles on the ground, it is currently in service by three factions. * Iron Dragon PLA - Main artillery, used by the Chinese Army in Ta Hun Kwai's brigades * Company of Liberty - Utilised by General Johnas Buchanan in the Artillery Brigade * GLRF - Stolen from Chinese imports, equipped with bio warheads and used by the Viper Cell Iron Dragon People Liberation Army "From a distance." - Napalmstorm operator- The Type-88HT Napalmstorm MLRS or the "Napalm Storm" is rocket artillery track built by Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. which is more advanced than Type-75 Iron Storm MLRS due to its powerful set of rocket launchers equipped. The new and powerful Napalm Storm MLRS is made with a combination of a Crawler and a Ruckus Artillery with some minor and useful improvements to its locomotor and mainly to its. In the last war, the older one used a gatling cannon; however the new one was going to keep the gattling cannon, but the idea to keep the gattling cannon was however scrapped to reduce costs. Operation This expensive artilery piece is powerful due to its shockwave launchers. They can easily shake up a target location without any problem; all-thou they were built to be China's first armoured rocket launcher, The "Napalm Storm" MLRS is one of many modern rocket artilleries which is more advanced than its "Iron Storm" brother which was built 20 years ago. This successive artillery vehicle is capable of the same capabilities of the Iron Storm but armed with a set of powerful shockwave munitions instead of high explosives or green napalm. It is also expensive since it has more hi-tech equipment than the Iron Storm. History and Development Not much were known about the Type-88RT Napalm Storm when the Peoples Liberation Army of China fielded the rocket artillery during the First Eurasian Conflict. This artillery served with the Type-79 Battlemaster and Type-99 Dragoon during the first war, it was until 2027 the old Mark I Napalm Storm fleet was replaced by the newer and improved Type-88HT Napalm Storm Mark II. The new Mk.II features a carefully built half-track chassis and had improvements to its weapons and mainly improvements to its rocket launchers. Allthough the Napalm Storm Mk.I is moderately stronger than the Mk.II, the Mk.II features a light-weight steel chassis and it is moderately more faster than its older companion, these artillery vehicles also served Belgian Artillery Regiment officer General Buchanan during 2031 towards he replaced his fleet with the Mk.II in 2032 whilst his career in the Belgian Army and then later his career in the Company of Liberty. Company of Liberty "Bombardment on the Way" - Company Thunderstorm operator- General Buchanan placed an order to replace his old Mark.I Fleet in early 2032, after 7 months after the development for the Company's general, the Mark.II shipment arrived in late 2032. And with effect his Mark.I Napalstorm were given to as reservist forces, stored for Company Reserves, donated to musuems and also gifted to Eurasian secured states to help rise up against the GLRF aggression. Global Liberation Resistance "From a distance" - GLRF Desertstorm operator- During the fielding and deployment of the Type-88HT Napalm Storm MLRS during its service and after its first and main deployment by the Chinese army during 2028, many shipments of the new Mk.II Napalm Storm Half-Track Artillery were reported stolen by China and Company of Liberty officials; both factions believe that the GLRF may have been involved in the hijacking of many shipments of the new Mk.II artillery vehicles during the time of its development. During 2030, many of the stolen shipments of the Type-88HT Napalm Storm Mark.II were spotted on the battlefields of Eurasia boasting beige colours being escorted by D-45 Puma and T-72 Devil tanks, known to be operated by the Global Liberation Resistance. The stolen versions were armed with toxic rockets rather than either high explosive rockets, shockwave rockets or neither any nuclear rockets were seen. The Eurasian Commonwealth Security Council told the Company of Liberty, the Iron Dragon PLA and the United States Task Forces and any of the ECSN's allies to become vigilant and be on full alert and told to destroy any Global Liberation Resistance operated coloured Napalmstorm Mk.IIs, with given callsign "Desertstorm", on sight. Gallery Images of the Napalmstorm, Thunderstorm and Desertstorm models on the battlefield being used by three of the fighting main factions during the Second Eurasian Conflict. Thunderstorm MLRS.png|A Thunderstorm MLRS on a cliff, a Phoenix Sniper watches the view Desertstorm MLRS.png|Two Napalmstorm, codenamed Desertstorm launchers by the GLRF China Napalm Storm Launcher.png|The old Napalmstorm with gatling cannon, only China fielded them Behind the Scenes * The Napalm Storm MRLS artillery is suggestion from Waywatch, which will be utilised by General Buchanan and other Company of Liberty Commanders. * It is based off the combination of the Crawler and Ruckus artillery with additional parts added onto the vehicle itself. * Additional and information edits by Waywatch and SmasherJackson. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the GLRF Category:PLA Tank Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin